halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talo-A004
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:10px;" class="oni"| For your eyes only SECRET CORRESPONDENCE DV29-XXX9TV ENRYPTION CODE: Gamma-2 PUBLIC KEY: N/A FROM: DR-437 TO: X-782 SUBJECT:Talo ''' Spartan Training Upon conscription into the Spartan III Alpha company, Talo was assigned to sub project Arcturas. Which was tasked with giving selected Spartan’s extra augmentations along with extensive training in base infiltration and Tactical prediction, something Talo excelled in. In training Talo portrayed his ability to formulate plans during combat training, acquiring data from the base AI pertaining to each instructor’s previous battles and video records. This allowed him to calculate the probabilities of instructors falling for various traps and feints, this accumulating to 81% of all Arcturas Team victories. Alongside the extended lessons Talo undertook specialised training in computer hacking and extended close quarters combat training. Talo had also taken extra time to analyse biological factors of covenant species. During a strategy simulation against the camp AI he achieved victory, using the biological factor of covenant species against the AI. The AI however refused to report this to ONI instead giving the data to Kurt to deal with. Operational History Infiltration of Supply Depot SD-293 Arcturas team was deployed to a Rebel controlled supply depot at the edge of Unsc space. The base had been providing fuel and supplies to raider vessels that had been the stalking outer colonies, attacking anything that they could, making this a primary target. ONI had been quick to dispatch Arcturas team. This also allowing for Talo's abilities to be tested, providing him with personnel reports of the suspected commander-whom had once been in the UNSC navy-. Talo had been quick to use the provided Intel , analysing his personality and service record in the attempt to create a detailed plan against him. According to his findings the commander normally went after the bigger target -attacking a Covenant Supply base rather than a much weaker target- along with obvious infiltration points. As such he devised a plan to use the Unsc frigate they were aboard, firing a Mac round into the station’s outer docking ring, disabling a light frigate as well. Afterwards the vessel jumped into Slipspace. As suspected the commander diverted a large portion of his security force to what he presumed was an infiltration point. Arcturas had actually entered the station via an old maintenance shaft that had been closed off during the station’s earlier refit years before. Following this the team assaulted the command hub, securing the commander. Escaping via an escape pod built to allow the commander to escape. Upon reaching minimum safe distance charges were set off that had been placed during infiltration. After being recovered Arcturas team was recovered by the Unsc frigate and taken to Earth. Talo was dispatched to Ptolemaios research to receive Progenitor based AI Ilos CB-23R. Operation Cheridum Upon arrival at Ptolemaios Talo was outfitted with the Mk VI armour and fitted with the Progenitor/Forerunner based Micro AI Ilos. During the testing period ONI received new reports of a recently activated Forerunner facility, The Foundry. Talo was dispatched along with a UNSC prowler and crew to investigate the report, this also allowing for the new AI to be tested in combat conditions should the need arise. An Oni sub-prowler was provided and the vessel was sent to the system, using coordinates provided by an unknown source. Upon arrival the Oni Sub-prowler was attacked by Covenant Seraph fighter, destroying the vessel. Talo was impaled by a large Titanium A scaffold, killing the Spartan. This however was not the end, as the AI buried in Ilos’ core reactivated and ordered a near-by Progenitor Keeper to recover his body and begin emergency repairs to his body. The corpse was taken into the Foundry where it was repaired using various technical equipment left by the Forerunner, repairing the damaged armour and repairing his vital organs. This however was not the only operations preformed on his body. (Please see List of Augmentations bellow) and equipped with Progenitor drone weapons, constructed from available materials (See. Progenitor Funnel section). Talo was greeted by the Qwaar-jet, where his modifications were explained and the simple threat of allowing Ptolemaios to recapture him would result in his death. Following this Ilos was returned to his normal state, now stored inside Talo’s new body network. Following this Talo captured the control centre and disabled the main control system, killing the Minister of condolence and recovering the Triton’s crew and AI, placing Ikari into his body network whilst moving Ilos into a secondary data crystal. A pair of Forerunner Pistol weapons were also acquired by Talo -Placing both in a storage module for safe keeping-. The newly awoken marines assisted in capturing a Covenant light frigate and finally escaping the facility. Return to Earth Upon return to earth Talo was returned to Ptolemaios to undergo research into the newly acquired Progenitor technology, as well as a full investigation to the disappearance of Ilos. According to his report Ilos had became rampant and attempted to terminate him. -The Forerunner weaponry having no mention in his report.- Oni provided Talo with a Dumb AI, Ikari being returned to Oni. It was discovered that all Progenitor devices stored in his body were equipped with a scan jamming device as well as a containment field to prevent removal. When operators attempted to remove a large cluster from Talo's body, the resulting self destruct caused a significant amount of damage to the facility Following the completion of Oni’s investigation it was deemed necessary for all progenitor based AI to be deleted. This however angered Ptolemaios and forced the commanding operative to have Talo guard the core whilst the process was underway. This allowed Talo to remove each AI from the computer core-having Ilos simulate the deletion-. Suspicious activates Upon his release from Ptolemaios Talo was awarded shore leave. This allowed Talo to open a private account in a near-by bank, securing the Forerunner weapons as well as securing an account to put away funds. This account was placed under a pseudo name and the contents of the deposit box would remain hidden. Large amounts of money were also taken from Talo's private account and placed in this account for a bad day. Operation Aegis Following his return to Duty two months following Operation Cheridum Talo was reunited with Arcturas Team-which was assigned an ONI ODST for observation- Their current mission was to assist in the recapture of the now Covenant controlled Pariselia IV. This planet was reported to contain Forerunner technology on its surface- something the Unsc was now attempting to gain control over- According to reports the commander, Minister of Hope was commanding troops on the surface. Using profiles and battle reports from Covenant Separatists Talo devised a plan to dispose of the various bases that now littered the site. Alas this report was incorrect, the dig site in fact under the control of a Brute Chieftain- a race Talo could not profile- This mission was however completed, but leading to the death of the Oni operative. Combat tour Arcturas Team was pushed into active service, patrolling the outer colonies and capturing Brute controlled worlds, in total leading to the death of approximately 150000 enemies on multiple worlds across the galaxy. This tour was duty was continued until 2559 when the Unsc vessel transporting them was crippled, forcing all crewmembers to be placed in cryo stasis, awaiting recovery. Recovery from Cryo stasis Arcturas Team was recovered in early 2568 by the Covenant Separatist Frigate Hopeful messenger and quickly taken to Earth where they were treated for Cryo burns and Re-trained in newer technologies. During this time they were equipped with the new Mk VII and Talo’s Funnel weapons were also updated with much newer technology. Following this Arcturas team was dispatched to the frontlines. Progenitor weapon For your eyes only SECRET CORRESPONDENCE DV29-XXX9TV '''ENRYPTION CODE: Delta-7 PUBLIC KEY: N/A FROM: DR-437 TO: X-782 'SUBJECT:Progenitor Weaponry ' During Operation Cheridum Talo was fitted with a neural network throughout his body to make up for severe damage to his nervous system. As such he was provided with a set of Progenitor designed weapons designated Funnels. These weapons are specialised remote attack drones that generate an Anti gravity field for propulsion, they however were made with obsolete components and as such a large number of the original features were removed. The mark I design has the ability to generate an Energy shield. Other installed components include a plasma array; however in order for this to be activated the device must be switched over to combat mode that disables any shield functions. Data left inside A004’s suit will allow the manufacture of updated units as time goes on, however the Progenitor neural cables and Nanides are a requirement for any user //PRESS ENTER// TO CONTINUE// Augmentation Like all spartan III Talo underwent the same genetic augmentation as the rest of Alpha company as well as having two extra drugs added to his Treatment. Drugs added to the Augmentation 1. QEWRX-93548R A drug to increase cerebal activity, allowing the user to make tactical decisions quicker. Risks include destuction of the Brain stem. 2.VXRWE-827363V A recently developed drug to decrease the effects of ageing, allowing the user an increased lifespan. Risks include Death, Increased ageing and nervous systems supression. Progenitor Modifications Talo also received modifications to his body upon his death during Operation Cheridum. 1. Nanide Cell replacement. Due to the damaged state of Talo's body a unique method of repairing it was implemented by the Progenitor Keeper. During his original treatment several million Nanides were injected into his body to replace damaged cells. However this process remained active, replacing the entirety of his existence within the course of several months. To avoid various complications the replacement Nanide body was crafted to emulate his original in every way possible. Following it's completion a small device was forged within his body which would allow for the transfer of his conscious should his body be destroyed. 2. Data Storage crystal. A data crystal was implanted into the base of Talo's spine in order to provide the support suite needed to run Talo's body and the conversion process. An AI is required -their runtime being slaved over to operate the system as well as optimize Funnel operations. Over time this feature was made redundant and merged with the core which now acted as a black-box in the event the Nanide body was destroyed. Personality Talo has been noted to be quite and finds it difficult to communicate with Non spartans, using fellow Arcturas Team members to plans. He secludes himself from others when not on missions, taking time to revise previous battle strategies and reseach various technologies that have recently came into being. This being something that worried handlers during training.